Seu saco de pulgas!
by T. Lecter
Summary: - ... tire suas mãos de mim! –O problema é que eles nunca sabiam a quem Naruto estava tentando repreender, então pacificamente o ignoravam... / ShinoNarutoKiba


_Naruto _© _Shonen Jump. Ou seria à Marvel? 8O  
_

* * *

**Seu saco de pulgas!  
**

_"- ... tire suas mãos de mim! –O problema é que eles nunca sabiam a quem Naruto estava tentando repreender, então pacificamente o ignoravam..."_

Pro Dan de novo, que me obrigou a postar.

* * *

Naruto estava aborrecidíssimo. Há mais ou menos uma hora, Shino havia entupido seu quarto de insetos e Kiba passara muito tempo gritando e chamando atenção dos vizinhos. Para completar, Naruto tinha que dar um jeito de remover aquelas malditas pragas com o cuidado de não matar nenhum correndo risco de engolir um bocado por conta da fúria adormecida de Shino.

Por Deus como nunca mais passaria tanto tempo sem fazer uma faxina! Remover insetos era uma trabalheira só! Ainda mais quando era necessário sair catando tudo quanto era de embalagem velha de chocolates, leite, lamén e papel toalha que encontrasse pelos cantos. Ouvindo reclamações de Shino, com aquela sua forma irritante de falar:

"Ah, Naruto, sua desorganização é a prova do quão baixo está o nível de educação repassado pelas academias de Ninja atualmente. Envergonho-me de ter dividido turma com você. Veja isso, quem lhe disse que guardar coador de café usado é higiênico?"

E Kiba ficava lá, varrendo insetos e rindo feito um idiota, citando os itens exóticos que naturalmente encontrava debaixo de um móvel ou outro.

"Sério, Naruto, porque diabos você guarda um chaveiro de um Cervo de vidro pendurado a uma foto do Shikamaru? Aliás, nem posso chamar isso de guardar! Estava dentro de uma cueca suja em cima da televisão! Quem te deu?"

"Chouji, eu acho" respondia Naruto, distante e irritado demais para querer entrar em detalhes.

E lá se ia Kiba rindo e catando mais itens desnecessários para incluir em seus questionamentos. Lá pelas tantas, ele murmurou "Será que ele ainda tem umas amostras?". Naruto não lembrava mais sobre o que falavam antes, então não comentou.

Feita a limpeza geral da casa, era hora de um belo banho.

Depois de enfiar os dois companheiros debaixo do chuveiro, analisar que havia mais insetos dentro das roupas do que debaixo da cama, decidiu que estava exausto demais para continuar conversando, jogando, ou o que quer que fosse. Os dois não pareciam contentes com idéia de dividir o banheiro por mais de cinco minutos, os três. Aquele banheiro era pequeno demais "Francamente, Naruto! Como planeja nos meter aqui dentro e esperar que tomemos um banho decente?"

"Decência o escambau", gritava Naruto. "Já encheu minha casa de baratas, trate de tomar um banho se pretende deitar na minha cama!"

Afinal já era noite, os três estavam exaustos, ainda queriam confabular sobre qualquer mediocridade por uma meia-hora, embora Naruto insistisse que "Dormir é mais interessante no momento."

Banho tomado, colônia espirrada pelo corpo, pijamas de Naruto sendo violentados até que encontrassem um "que não tenha foguetinhos azuis ou margaridas na estampa" para usar durante o sono, o trio se jogava na cama. Kiba, Naruto e Shino. Bem nessa ordem. Naruto insistiu que ficaria no meio. "Se algum maldito me empurrar, não serei eu a cair da cama! Estou na minha casa, ora bolas!"

Conversa fiada vai, conversa fiada vem, Naruto cai no sono. Kiba e Shino ainda demoram um pouco a dormir. "O ronco dessa criatura parece um motor!"

Shino esperou que Kiba pegasse no sono para poder remover seus óculos e apagar a luz.

Em meados da madrugada, Naruto acordou. Tentou se mexer mas comprovou ser impossível no momento. Ou esticava o braço esquerdo e dava na cara do Shino, ou mexia a perna direita e metia uma joelhada entre as pernas de Kiba. Aquilo sim era uma situação pegajosa, por assim dizer.

Ficou lá, acordado, todo cheio de dor no pescoço – tinha certeza de que era o Shino fungando no seu pescoço, mas que diabos! Ninguém naquele lugar sabia dormir sem se remexer?

Lá pelas tantas, cochilou um instante. Acordou sobressaltado, todo ruborizado – coisa que a falta de luz camuflava, glória a deus, e puxou de uma vez tanto a perna quanto o braço. Certamente acertara os dois. Sentou de uma vez e olhou pro escuro como um cego no meio de um tiroteio. Deitou de papo pro ar, como um cadáver, pondo as mãos sobre o peito. Estava suando, sabia. Malditos sonhos noturnos! Sempre indigestos e desnecessários! Pelo menos Shino e Kiba continuaram dormindo.

Cochilou de novo, acordou noutro susto. Não sentou de uma vez, ficou lá preguejando baixinho, tentando adivinhar quem era que estava com a maldita mão bem sobre seu traseiro. Melhor ainda! Como diabos havia conseguido ficar de bruços sendo que mal conseguia mexer os braços sem atacar alguém!

Tomado por um rubor inigualável e uma raiva colossal, liberou as cordas vocais.

"HEY! HEY, CARAMBA!" constatou que não era possível mudar de posição, de novo. Não houve resposta. Silêncio absoluto. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro. Respiração tensa. Por mil diabos, que posição incômoda! E, pior, aquela dorzinha pressionando sua pélvis. "Diabos!" Estava tendo uma ereção?

Santo Deus. Dois amigos deitados, dormindo, provavelmente, bem do seu lado, e lá estava ele. De bruços, imóvel, com a mão de um deles sobre seu traseiro. E excitado.

Pra completar a tragédia cômica, notou que tinha um inseto tentando entrar em seu nariz. "SEU SACO DE PULGAS! TIRE SUAS MALDITAS MÃOS DAÍ!"

Shino sentou num pulo e acendeu a luz, ainda incerto se colocara os óculos de forma adequada. Kiba se jogara no chão, desesperado, a mão no coração, os olhos arregalados e arfante.

"Diabos, Naruto! Enlouqueceu?"

Depois se aquietavam. Naruto no meio, ainda. Caíram no sono de novo. Nenhum dormiu, mas a luz apagada camuflou suas caras. Naruto ainda murmurava, vez ou outra, 'Seu saco de pulgas.'

Os outros dois, alheios um ao outro, ignoravam. De ambos vinha um sorrisinho maroto, que nenhum dos outros dois notariam. Estava escuro, oras. Escuro mesmo. E Naruto certamente não estava alheio ao fato de que uma só mão não faria aquilo. Mesmo no escuro. Que se danasse, caramba! "MALDITO SACO DE PULGAS!"

Shino e Kiba permaneciam quietinhos, "Dormindo" diriam na manhã seguinte. "Como ia pegar nas suas partes se eu estava dormindo!" no fim, certamente nenhum deles ia querer retaliar depois.

Maldito saco de pugas. Não havia melhor forma de xingar alguém.

* * *

**N/A: **

**VEJA O QUE ACONTECEU NO ÚLTIMO EPISÓDIO DE 'PEEH POSTANDO UMA FIC':  
**

_Pessoas, eu sei que prometi a minha 101ª FIC a alguém. Só não lembro quem. Na verdade prometi a umas 101 pessoas. Acho que será uma fic de 101 Dálmatas para homenagear. HAHAHA BRIMKS. Nem vai. Mas espero que essas 101 pessoas se manifestem, porque não lembro quem eram e nem o que prometi. Fato. Beijos perdoem. Detalhe: da 102 à 112 são todas do Dan. Fato²._

_**EPISÓDIO DE HOJE: IH, FODEU! 8D**  
_

Ok, gente, sintam-se felizes por essa fic. Não é pra vocês. UHAUHAHUA CULPEM ELE, A CULPA É TODA DELE! Mas olha, a dedico a todos que curtem minhas fics e continuaram me mandando mensagens de apoio achando que alguém da minha família tinha morrido e por isso eu nunca mais tinha postado. Obrigada. Ninguém morreu. Um beijo, continuem me amando.

_DAAAAN! ESCREVEMOS A MESMA FIC, AIQLINDS! AHUAUHHAUUHA Adorei quando a gente trocou as fics e por acaso elas eram iguais! _

_brinks, gente, nem são iguais, leiam a dele que tá um amor s2  
_


End file.
